


You really don't have to do that.

by Starshearted (cthulhucorp)



Series: Soul Eater Ficlets + Drabbles [1]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Conversations, Family Dinners, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, this is super ooc fite me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9275219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cthulhucorp/pseuds/Starshearted
Summary: "He's going to bite your head off.""Thought'd he'd do anything to make you happy?""Doesn't mean he's not going to bite your head off after doing so."





	

**Author's Note:**

> anyways this is Incredibly Canon Divergent and Really OOC and I don't Care

 

"Blackstar, you... REALLY, don't have to do this," Kidd stressed, glancing up at his fiancee as he adjusted his blazer. "You're not exactly my father's favorite out of everyone i've dated. Though, admittedly, that is a VERY small number of people."

It was merely the truth, though; Death was most certainly not the biggest fan of Kidd's ( hopefully ) soon-to-be husband. Even as a man who would do anything if it were to please his son, he couldn't help but express the slightest bit of worry ( and even a little bit disgust ) for the relationship that the two young men had formed. In all of Death's pride and worry for his son, the younger reaper did have to, at the very least, give him credit for not doing something on the more... rash, side. He was certainly an intimidating figure- Sometimes, Kidd found, he tended to use that to his advantage in order to keep his darling son all to himself and away from any potential harm. Thank god for Black*Star's confidence and "defeat god" attitude. Otherwise, well... This probably wouldn't be happening.

Blackstar shrugged his shoulders, fumbling with the tie laying haphazardly around his neck, clearly uncertain of how to go about tying the article of clothing.  "I thought you said your father would do anything to make you happy?" He questioned, raising a brow as the older man stepped over, taking hold of his Fiancee's ( hideously blue ) tie. "I would think marrying me would make you happy.." the blue-haired man mumbled, gaze watching intently as the reaper effortlessly tied his tie. "I mean, you are the one who proposed." Golden eyes flickered down to look at him, a small smile coming to Kidd's face.

"He doesn't know that, love. That's why you're asking for his blessing, remember?" he gently reminded, signalling his finish with Star's attire by giving the man a pat on the cheek. "I still don't see why you want to do this, though. It'd be simpler to just.... tell him we're getting married."

"I want to do something.... y'know... gentlmanly," Blackstar sighed, running a hand through his hair. "To earn his respect a little. I was going to do this before, and then propose to you, but.." a small smile,"You kinda beat me to the chase."

Kidd laughed at that, planting a small kiss on Blackstar's cheek. “Sorry about that. Come on, we should head out now if we're going to make it in time for dinner.”

 

 

* * *

 

The restaurant they were to meet Death at was admittedly even a bit too fancy for Kidd's taste; And, having said that, MUCH too fancy for Black*Star's. Even dressed up all wonderfully nice ( of course, his outfit having been all coordinated by Kidd ), the man stuck out like a sore thumb, playing awkwardly with the cuff of his shirt. A gently hand, coming to rest on his shoulder, temporarily calmed him, even as blue eyes landed on the lone form of the previous Lord Death, resting silently in wait at a booth with a glass of wine in front of him. "Come on, love," Kidd gently prompted, grabbing his hand and leading him towards the old death god.

Weary golden eyes, clearly sensing the two strong souls approaching, glanced up, a smile appearing on his face . "Hello, boys," he welcomed, a quick hello coming from the two men as they sat down in front of Death, grasping each other's hands. To Blackstar's great relief, the glint of their engagement rings had not been noticed by the old reaper- Either that, or Death had enough sense not to speak of it or ask questions... yet, at least. Black*star gulped, flashing a smile to his soon to be father-in law.

"Shinigami-sama, how've you been?" he tried, fingers starting to shake as they clutched tightly around Kidd's. Great. Last minute anxiety. Wonderful, amazing. Kidd cast him a worried glance, golden eyes flickering between his father and his fiancee. Death seemed unfazed, pausing before taking a sip of his wine as though he had to contemplate the question.

"It's unsettling to sit back and let someone else control things. Watching my son rebuild the mess i've left behind is quite fun, though, I will admit." It's a rather.. unexpected response. One that prompts a small laugh from Kidd- A laugh that brings light to both the tired face of Death and the uncharacteristically nervous one of Black*Star.

"It's clearly much more fun for you than it is for me," he retorts, giving a small shrug. "The relations you left with the witches gives me nightmares at night, father," Kidd hummed, absentmindedly twirling a lock of hair around his finger. A pause. He glanced quietly towards Black*Star again, then, clearly his throat, spoke. "Father, I do believe there's something that Black*Star wishes to ask of you." It prompts two things: Death's curious and burning gaze flickering towards the blue haired man.. and the man in question letting out a small nervous wheeze. 

"Right, ah, yes, well," Black*Star muttered, nervously running a hand through his hair. "I, um... I know it's unconventional to ask this of you now, but, ah.."

"Spit it out."

"Yes, right, yes, um-" Kidd let out a sigh, interrupting the blue haired man.

"Father," Kidd started quietly, releasing Star's hand and bringing his own up on the table, the golden engagement ring around his finger glimmering. Death's eye catches it immediately. "We are both more than aware that it's unconventional to ask this after ones already been proposed to- Or.. in this case, proposed, however," the reaper paused for a moment, glancing over at Black*Star, silently asking him to continue. Star gets the memo right away, clearing his throat.

"I want to ask for your blessing in my marrying your son."

It all falls silent between them, Kidd and Black*Star staring silently at the relatively shocked and confused face of Kidd's father. He leans back, fingers wrapping around the glass of wine in front of him and bringing it to his lips. He takes a swig that lasts a moment too long, the silence taking a hammer to Black*Star's patience. "Sir- I really love your son!" he blurted out, "I cherish him more than anything else in my life, he's the best damn thing to ever happen to me! I know that you're afraid to loose him, or you're afraid I may hurt him but I would NEVER!"

"Star, please-"

"He's brought me so much happiness I can't even begin to thank him! He's the reason I keep going everyday! So please, for the love of Death, give me your blessing to marry him because I swear to you, I will be the best thing that ever happened to him, and I will treat him better than he's ever treated me!"

It falls silent again. Death's wine glass clinking quietly as he set it down upon the table. "Are you quite finish?" he mumbled, gazing up at the blue haired man.

Black*Star nods.

Death lets out a sigh. "I give you my blessing. On one condition."

The younger of the two reapers looks confused for a brief moment, looking at Death with a twinge of nervousness. "And what would that condition be?"

A sharp toothed grin is his response, old golden eyes lighting up. " _I GET TO PLAN YOUR WEDDING!_ "


End file.
